pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phineas Flynn
Pairings and Future Should we add a Pairings and Future section like for Ferb? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me add a part that tells you about Phineas and his NEW GIRLFRIEND TRIXIE!!!!! TrixieButtercupps Age Nnnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Phineas turned eleven in Febuary! He's older than me! But he's only about 4 foot 5. --HiBy25 09:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) HE IS 12!!!!!!!! Trixie Buttercupps CAN I PUT A PART ON PHINEAS' NEW GIRLFRIEND???? Trixie Buttercupps HE IS TEN YEARS OLD YOU GUYS, it was mentionet he turns 3o in 20 years, which is in the episode Quantum Boogaloo. there, end of story.Ivy~Flynn (talk) 23:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Ivy : Technically that was an approximation. In my opinion he could be anywhere from 8 (28) to 12 (32). Take it up with Swampy if you're so sure of his age. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Phineas turned 11 in the episode, Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! : -- Anthony Orangeisme (talk) 19:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Phineas turned anywhere between eight and twelve in Clip-O-Rama. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that his age should be put as like, between seven and twelve years old. Here is why: :: 6 and under-would be impossible, almost. He can't be under five since if the Phineas and Ferb:Across the second dimension a flashback was shown of when Perry was adopted, Phineas was born. Being five or six would be unlikely, as he looked older then a few months or a year when Perry was adopted. :: 7-could work. It seems a bit young, but it is possible. in Act Your Age he is about to go to collage, this is ten years in the future and people go to collage at seventeen sometimes, 17-10=7. :: 8-is pretty likely. In Act Your Age which is ten years in the future he is going to collage, the average collage age is 18, 18-10=8. Also, though I think this might not count anymore due to now we know how long it was until Phineas ans Ferb do to collage, in the eposode Primal Perry Phineas that collage is 'like nine years away' if he were to go to collage early, that would put him at 8. :: 9-could be the best guess. In the script for Rollarcoaster (Though this was taken out before the show aired) Phineas was mentioned to be nine years old this is not the case anymore, but could stand for something. On the back of the action figures Phineas was said to be nine years old. :: 10-is a good chance. In Phineas and Ferb's quantum boogaloo the Linda from 20 years in the future says that Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old, if Phineas is 30 20 years in the future then he would be around 10 now. :: 11-could be true. There is nothing that directly said he is that age, but there is no reason to exclude 11 when he could be that age. Also, if he was ten in the quantum boogaloo and had his brithday after then he could be 11. :: 12-might be the case. In Vanessassary Roughness (I think that was the eposode) Phineas is shown riding in the front seat, in most states you have to be at least twelve to do that. :: 13 & 14-seems wrong. I get this is far-fetched, but in the thing that describes the eposode Act Your Age it says that 'Phineas and Ferb are teenages!' this makes me think that Phineas and Ferb are often not teenagers, aside from in special eposodes. :: 15 and up-are not his age. His official age is 'less then fifteen' so he can't be fifteen or above. :: I would say to put him as 'Less then fifteen' but since this is fanon I think we can put him as an age. I would say he is seven at the youngest and nine at the oldest. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:20, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :: That above comment was mine, what age do you think is the most likely for him? There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) HELP ME!! CAN I PUT ON A PART ON PHINEAS' NEW GIRLFRIEND TRIXIE????? Trixie Buttercupps Yes Mad Hatter '''I like hats! 19:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you know... That the name "Phineas" is a modern English corruption of the Hebrew name "Phinehas", which appears in the Book of Samuel in the Bible as the name of one of Eli's (the high priest) wicked sons, the other named Hophini? Link? Please don't kill me, I know this is the dumbest wiki question EVAH: How did you get a link with different text? I did one in my Alex Brickton page, but it only worked when the text in the two boxes were the same, by the way I'm on a Kindle Fire.LunarExplosion (talk) 09:51, January 26, 2016 (UTC)